


In Sickness, I'll Care for You

by All_Might_Ships_EraserMic



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Allergies, Cute, Everyone has feelings, Fluff, M/M, Shippy, Sickfic, food allergies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic/pseuds/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic
Summary: Husk is sick after eating something he’s allergic to and Angel is worried.*warning for a lil vomit, not graphic*
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 179





	In Sickness, I'll Care for You

“You should try some!” 

Husk wrinkled his nose and shoved Angel’s hand away. “I don’t like fish, never have. And shrimp is just fish with creepy little legs.”

Angel snorted. “Coward.”

This made Husk growl, and he snatched the fork away, stuffing the shrimp in his mouth before Angel could tease him more. It- huh, it actually wasn’t bad. Husk stole another from Angel’s plate, which made the spider demon laugh. “Told ya you’d like it.”

Husk simply rolled his eyes and kept eating, taking several more shrimp while ignoring Angel’s smirks. Who knew that shrimp could actually taste pretty good? Husk spent the rest of the meal quietly eating, subtly leaning against Angel’s side while listening to Charlie blather on about her plans for the hotel. She was a sweet girl, if a little delusional, and Husk thought he heard her talking about something she wanted to put in called the ‘happiness simulator’. 

Husk left to go to bed, and Angel stayed at the table, playing cards- no gambling, just some go fish- with Charlie and Vaggie. He’d invited Alastor to play, but the deer demon had excused himself to go do… well, whatever it was that he did at night. Eat babies maybe? Angel didn’t really want to know. Eventually the others turned in for the night, and Angel made his way down the hall to his own room- then paused. Maybe Husk would be up still, and they could have a little fun… 

Angel let himself into his boyfriend’s room, already preparing to strip off his jacket- Husk always loved that, his boldness. But tonight something made Angel Dust stop; something in the room felt wrong, and there was a weird smell that he couldn’t quite pinpoint. The bed was disordered as though Husk had recently been in it, but the cat demon himself was nowhere to be seen.

Then Angel heard a retching noise from the connected bathroom. 

“Oh, Husk…”

Husk was curled up in the corner, shivering violently. 

“What happened? Did you drink the rubbing alcohol again?” 

Husk glared at Angel, but the look was somewhat weakened by his rumpled fur and red eyes. “No, I was blackout drunk when I did that. And I haven’t drunk anything since yesterday.” 

He tried to sit up and failed. “Besides, drinking doesn’t give me damn hives.” Husk parted the fur on his arm and showed Angel the reddened, angry skin underneath. 

“Wha- oh man.” Angel frowned, concerned. What the heck was this? For a terrifying second, Angel was sure that his friend was dying, and his heart froze. Then he shook himself, mentally beating himself for being so dramatic. Husk was fine, this was no big deal- although the cat demon was wheezing a bit… 

“Hold on man, I’m gonna get Charlie” Husk closed his eyes, and Angel Dust hurried out. Charlie would know what to do, she always did. 

*knock knock knock knock*

Vaggie groaned and elbowed Charlie, irritated that someone was being so loud just as she was starting to fall asleep. “Charlie. Charlie, someone’s knocking. Make them shut up or I will.” Charlie rose, rubbing at her sleepy eyes, knowing that Vaggie’s way of shutting people up wasn’t as kind as hers. Besides, it was probably a hotel guest needing her help, so how could she possibly ignore them?

Charlie swung the door open mid-knock, surprising Angel so that he almost knocked on her face instead. “Hey Angel, what’s-

“Something’s wrong with Husk.” Angel seized Charlie’s arm with two hands, giving her barely enough time to shut her door before being dragged down the hallway. He was babbling, talking too fast to be anywhere near understandable. 

“Angel Dust, I need you to calm down. I can’t help unless I know what’s happening.” The spider demon immediately started taking deep breaths, face unnaturally flushed. As amazing as it was to see how much he cared, Charlie was getting more and more worried about what on earth could be wrong to cause such franticness. 

“He’s throwing up and his skin is all red and he’s not breathing too good. He’s not drunk but he’s still kinda out of it, like he’s dizzy or something? I didn’t know what to do.” 

Charlie nodded and quickened her step. “See if you can find Nifty, have her get you a medical kit.” 

Still curled up in the bathroom, Husk looked horrible. Charlie knelt beside the cat demon, who hadn’t reacted at all to her presence, and cringed at how warm he felt. His fur was matted with sweat, and Husk actually whimpered when Charlie tried to wake him. 

Angel returned with the medical kit, and Charlie opened it while Angel carried Husk to his bed. She dug through it and found some antihistamines to help with his breathing, as well as some pepto bismol for his stomach. But Charlie hesitated- Husk hadn’t been responsive when she tried to wake him earlier, but maybe she should try again. It would be a huge help if he knew what was causing these symptoms. It looked like an allergic reaction, and Charlie wanted to avoid making it worse. 

“Hey, Husk, I need you to wake up. Just for a little bit okay? I need to ask you some stuff.” Husk’s eyes opened for a brief second before screwing shut. Charlie shook him gently, and Husk’s eyes managed to stay half open. “Wazzit? ‘M tired, go ‘way.”

“I will, I promise. But I need you to focus, just a little. Husk, do you have any allergies?”

Now Angel was holding him up, and Husk looked slightly more aware. “No. Nothin.”

Charlie frowned, but persisted. “Did you eat anything new today? Anything you haven’t had before?”

“Uh, Charlie?” Angel’s fast had rapidly turned pale. “He ate shrimp today. I- I made him try it because he’d never had it. This is my fault, isn’t it?”

Shaking her head, Charlie laid a hand on Angel’s shoulder. “You had no way of knowing that this would happen.” Angel still looked upset, and she added, “make it up to Husk by helping him get better. We’ll get some meds in his system, and as long as his breathing doesn’t get worse, he should be alright.” Angel perked up a little, enough to help Charlie force the medications down Husk’s throat. 

An hour later Husk was asleep, looking much better than he had before. He still wheezed a little, but his skin was much less red and he was obviously in much less pain. Charlie had left, strictly instructing Angel to let her know if anything got worse. 

Angel was slowly beginning to nod off when he heard a small cough. “Husk?”

His lover had opened his eyes, looking around in confusion. Angel gave him some water- Charlie had said it was a good idea- and propped him up with some pillows. “How you feeling?”

Husk groaned and rubbed his eyes. “Okay, I think. My head hurts and it feels like someone stomped on my stomach though. I need a drink.” 

Angel felt himself start to smile, and he pulled Husk close against his chest. He knew that the cat demon liked to rest his head on his fluffy chest fur, even if he would never admit it. 

“Charlie says it was probably an allergic reaction to the shrimp, but you should be fine as long as you don’t eat it again. I- I’m real sorry Husky. I shouldn’t have made you try it.”

Husk shrugged, still sleepy. “Eh, it just sucks that they tasted good I guess. Shoulda known that little creepy leg fish can’t be trusted. I know how you can make it up to me.”

Angel snorted. “What do you have in mind?” He lowered his voice to a smooth, seductive tone. “I’ll do anything for you, sugar.” He leaned in for a kiss, but noticed that Husk’s breathing was still hitching a little in his chest. “We’ll do whatever you like once you’re all better.”

Charlie returned later that day to find the two curled up together, fast asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
